With Help From My Brother
by bambii09
Summary: Emmett and Bella leave their abusive father for a new life. When Bella meets an emerald-eyed hottie, can he help her get over her horrific past? AH, AU  Rated M for swearing and possibly other stuff later
1. Getting Out Of Here

**So this is me starting getting into writing fanfiction again! It's actually amazing I'm doing this because I've been plotting this story in my head ALL Summer! Well, I FINALLY posted it after having this typed up for a long time! **

I hate this place and I hate _him_. She said it was love at first sight. She said he was perfect and sweet and wonderful. He was, until he hit her. It doesn't stop there. First her, then me even Emmett sometimes. Then…

I winced back as his hand rose. "Don't you DARE speak to me like that!" He spat at me. His hand flashed forward as it made contact with my cheek in a slap. I heard my mother's small gasp as Emmett stepped in front of me.

"Don't you TOUCH her!" he warned, menacingly.

"Stay out of this, boy."

Not listening, Emmett shouted, "Leave her alone! She didn't do anything!"

"Emmett, please." I begged from behind him. I could feel the tears beginning to form but I blinked them back, refusing to give _him_ even the slightest satisfaction.

"You should listen to her, boy."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Emmett retaliated, stepping up so they were eye to eye.

"Watch yourself." He snarled back.

"Phil, please. You're going to be late for work." Renee said setting her hands on his tense arm. Phil turned around and snake his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him and kissed her hair before walking out the door.

Emmett turned to face me and groaned in frustration, slamming his fist down on the table.

"I hate that asshole!" he seethed and hit the table again.

"How dare he hurt you like that!" He finally looked at me. "Oh my God! Bell!" He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. I let the tears fall, soaking his shirt.

"Come here." He left one arm around my shoulders as he walked me into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter, watching as he grabbed a towel and walked over to the freezer to fill it with ice. He brushed my hair away and pressed the towel against my cheekbone. I took the ice out of his hand and pressed it to my cheek.

We heard the front door close and then Mom walked into the kitchen. It only took one glance at my face for her to draw me into a hug and break down crying . "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"Mom, shhh. I'm fine." I said patting down her hair. "I'm tired so I'll just go to bed. Goodnight Mom, goodnight Em." I put the ice in the sink and walked up to my room and crawled into bed.

After what felt like 5 minutes there was a knock on the door. "Bells? Can I come in?"

"Sure, Em."

"How are you?" He asked closing the door and coming to stand at the end of my bed.

"I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me. What about you? How are you holding up?"

He opened his mouth about to say something but then just groaned as he sat down on the end of my bed, laying his head into his hands. "Oh, Bells! I'm so sick of watching him do that to you. I can't take it anymore!"

I sat up and hooked my arms around his neck. "Emmie," I said patting his curly hair, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You haven't done anything wrong." His turned towards me.

"Sorry for keeping you here! If it weren't for me, you could be off going to a good college and doing something with your life! I'm a terrible person."

"No, Bella, you're not. The only terrible person is that monster that keeps hurting you. Bells I wouldn't dream of leaving you here with him. I don't mind going to community college and living at home, just as long as you're safe." He fell back on my bed and I laid down next to him. We stared at my ceiling until the idea hit me.

"Oh my gosh that's it!"

"Hmm? What's it?" He said turning to look at me.

"The only thing keeping you here is me and the only thing keeping me here is that I'm not old enough to live on my own." I said sitting up.

"So?" He asked as he folded his arms behind his head.

"So the day I turn 18 we can pack up our stuff and get away from this house and away from him. We'll leave Jacksonville and go off to college together somewhere far away from here."

He sat up and pulled me into hug resting his chin on my head. "Bella! That's a great idea!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Ok Em! But you have to promise me one thing."

"Of course Bells, anything." He said bowing his head so our eyes were level.

"I don't like watching you get hurt either. Can you please, _please_ not get yourself hurt either?"

"Bell, I can't just stand back and let him hit you."

"I know Emmie, but he was so close to losing it today. I can't stand to see another black eye. One year, Emmett. Just behave for one year. Then we'll leave and never come back."

"Ok, Bells."

"Pinky promise?" I said holding up my pinky.

"What are we 5?" He said laughing.

"Hey! This stuff it legit!" I didn't care if he was 18 and I was just over 17, you can't break a pinky promise!

"Ok fine." He laughed as he locked our pinkies. I kissed his cheek and he smiled as he walked out of my room. I laid back down and pulled the covers over me. As reckless as he could be, I loved my brother. Wow, one more year and we'd be out of here. With that comforting thought in my head, I drifted off to sleep.

**Please review, whenever people review I get that lovely email that I have a story to work on! :)**


	2. Leaving On A Jet Plane

**ENJOY! :)**

"BELLA! WAKE UP ALREADY!" Emmett laughed as he jumped onto my bed.

Jolting awake and nearly falling off the bed, I glanced at my brother who looked about reading to burst from excitement. "Is it Christmas already, Emmett?" I asked stretching.

"Haha," he laughed sarcastically, "No Bella, Christmas is still 177 days away. Don't you know what's special about today?"

"Hmm...I'm sure you'll just blurt it out before I even get the chance to guess, so go ahead Em. Enlighten me."

"It's your 18th birthday Bells! DUH!" He gave me a huge smile but I felt my eyes bulge and my jaw drop. His smile slowly faded.

"Bell? Bells? Bella breathe!" He said shaking me. I sucked in a shaky breathe. "You ok?"

I finally looked at him. "OH MY GOD! Emmie, we're free!" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him, tackling us to the ground. I felt his chest shaking with laughter beneath me and I looked up at his dimply smile. Jumping up, I helped my brother to his feet just as Mom walked into the room.

"Morning Bella! Happy Birthday! Phil left early for work today, so I was wondering if you two wanted to go shopping? Just the three of us, one last time." Mom knew that Emmett and I were mostly moving away just to get away from Phil, and he thought it was just for college. She didn't take it personally, she understood. I remember how heartbroken she was when we told her…

Back when it was time for me to pick a college, Em and I got together and decided to go to the University of Washington in Seattle, Washington. Mom was torn between being sad that we were moving, and relieved that we were getting away from our abusive step-father.

We were able find a cute little town house a block from Green Lake for a reasonable price. Emmett has spent the last year at community college working non-stop to save up enough for us to go to college and pay for housing. In between high school, graduation preparation, a part-time job, and sleep, I was able to save quite a bit of money too. Fortunately for us, Phil wanted us out of the house bad enough that he said he'd match whatever we make before we moved no catch.

When we called our dad who lives in Forks that we were moving up there for college, he was so excited that he started mailing letters to us every other day. The contents of these letters included how he's informed most of the town about our arrival and that he's already prepared a "surprise welcome gift".

"So Bella? What do you say?" Mom said pulling me out of my trance.

"Sure Mom. Shopping sounds great. Just give me a minute to get dressed and I'll be right down."

The two closed the door behind them as they left and I began to get ready for the day.

The next day, we were standing at the airport with Mom. Phil had decided to sit in the car. When the attendants called our flight number, Mom began to sob quietly and hugged us both. "I'm going to miss you both so much!" She whispered, studying our faces to imprint our images in her mind.

It was hard to walk through the gate with a smile plastered on my face, but I wanted to show Mom that I was ready for this. I wasn't going to start crying and asked to be taken home. Emmett and I waved our final goodbyes before stepping onto the plane

However, once we were up in the air, I let the tears fall. Emmett put his arm over my shoulders and pulled me into his chest.

"Hey, it's okay Bells. It's not like we're never gonna see her again." I nodded and drew a shaky breath.

"Ya, you're right Em. We'll see Mom, but I never want to see that monster again." Even just the thought of Phil made me shiver. Emmett squeezed me slightly and smiled.

"Exactly. We're free from him!"

We're free. That sentence repeated over and over in our heads for the duration of the plane trip and had us smiling for the rest of the day. Finally, we were free. After so long spent in that hell hole, Emmett and I were now on our way to a real home. A home without Phil. We were headed to safety.

**Review so I get excited and confident about writing more! Thanks! :)**


End file.
